leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pool Party
Pool Party is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a summer setting, each champion is equipped with summertime clothing. The Pool Party is also a semi-seasonal event to commemorate summer time. The event usually include new champion skins and some slight Summoner's Rift map changes. Lore ;Pool Partiers * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia General= * From June 15 to June 21, 2015, the event Team Up & Pool Party took place. It rewarded all players with bonus , sales, icons, and other things. * The following champions have appeared in official Pool Party art, but have yet to receive a Pool Party skin: ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . ** also makes an appearance where he can be seen on the diving boards in the Pool Party Renekton splash artwork. |-| Skins= Caitlyn PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Caitlyn, Gangplank and Zoe Draven PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Draven, Dr. Mundo, Lulu, Rek'Sai and Zac Fiora PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Fiora Graves PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Graves Lee Sin PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Lee Sin Leona PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Leona Miss Fortune PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Miss Fortune Renekton PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Renekton Taric PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Taric Ziggs PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Ziggs Media Music= ;Related Music Pool Party 2018 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Pool party| LoL Sounds - Pool party Rek'Sai - Beat| |-|Gallery= Dr. Mundo Pool Party concept.jpg|Pool Party Mundo Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Fiora PoolParty concept.jpg|Pool Party Fiora Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Graves Pool Party concept.jpg|Pool Party Graves Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Leona Pool Party Concept 1.png|Pool Party Leona Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona Pool Party Concept 2.png|Pool Party Leona Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Lulu PoolParty Chroma concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Lulu Chroma Concept (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Miss Fortune PoolParty model.png|Pool Party Miss Fortune Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Pool Party Ziggs Promo.png|Pool Party Ziggs Promo Pool Party Promo 1.png|2014 Pool Party Promo Pool Party Promo 2.png|2015 Pool Party Promo Pool Party Skins Splash concept.jpg|2015 Pool Party Skins Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Renekton Pool Party concept.jpg|Pool Party Renekton Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Reksai PoolParty concept.jpg|Pool Party Rek Sai Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Taric PoolParty splash concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Taric Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Taric PoolParty splash concept 02.jpg|Pool Party Taric Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Taric PoolParty splash concept 03.jpg|Pool Party Taric Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Zoe PoolParty concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Zoe Concept Brambleback 2018 PoolParty.jpg|2018 Pool Party Red Barmbleback Sentinel 2018 PoolParty.jpg|2018 Pool Party Blue Sentinel Summoners Rift PoolParty2018 concept 01.png|2018 Pool Party Summoners Rift Concept |-| Summoner Icons= Pool Party Zac profileicon.png| Crabby Crab profileicon.png|Crabby Crab Come At Me Crab profileicon.png|Come at me Crab Cool Crab profileicon.png|Cool Crab Lifesaver profileicon.png|Lifesaver Rubber Ducky profileicon.png|Rubber Ducky Shock and Shower profileicon.png|Shock and Shower Pool Party Caitlyn profileicon.png|Pool Party Caitlyn Pool Party Gangplank profileicon.png|Pool Party Gangplank Pool Party Zoe profileicon.png|Pool Party Zoe Pengu (Ruby) profileicon.png|Pengu (Ruby) Iced Pengu profileicon.png|Iced Pengu Tasty Beverage profileicon.png|Tasty Beverage |-|Ward Skins= His Royal Crabness Ward.png|His Royal Crabness Ward Surfin' Pengu Ward.png|Surfin' Pengu Ward Wipeout Pengu Ward.png|Wipeout Pengu Ward Hang Loose Pengu Ward.png|Hang Loose Pengu Ward |-|Emotes= Pool Party 2018 Emote.png|Pool Party 2018 Snoozy Poro Emote.png|Snoozy Poro Pool Party Pengu Emote.png|Pool Party Pengu Shell Shocked Emoted.png|Shell Shocked Category:Seasonal events Category:Events Category:Draven Category:Dr. Mundo Category:Fiora Category:Graves Category:Lee Sin Category:Leona Category:Lulu Category:Miss Fortune Category:Renekton Category:Rek'Sai Category:Singed Category:Taric Category:Zac Category:Ziggs Category:Zoe Category:Alternate Universe Category:Gangplank Category:Caitlyn